Topaz Possessed
"Topaz Possessed" is episode 5 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "When Topaz's confidence dwindles during gymnastics, Simon takes advantage of her weak will and possesses her body. His plan was troll-proof except for his arrogant attitude and intervention of three surprise Ancients. With the BFFL's help, Topaz regains her confidence and saves the day by kicking Simon into a spinning vortex - a perfect dismount." Synopsis In Trollzopolis High, Topaz attempts to get creative in art class which leads her teacher, Ms. Von Trolle, to ask if she might transfer to woodshop. She’s sad about this but as they are almost late to class, Sapphire uses a Spell Bead to teleport them there. Mr. Trollheimer is passing out quizzes and Topaz is upset to see that she’s gotten a D. She wonders if battling Simon and rehearing for the Talent Show is getting her distracted, leading her to doubt herself. From the window, Snarf is watching and giggles over her self-doubt. In the auditorium, the trolls are rehearsing their gymnastics routine with Topaz still doubting if she can do this correctly, though Amethyst assures her she can. When it’s Topaz’s turn to join the formation, she trips on the mat and causes them to tumble. Amethyst encourages her to try again but after overhearing Ruby’s comment to needing a crash helmet, Topaz refuses and runs off in tears. Ruby wonders about where this lack of confidence came from and the others give her reproachful looks. Walking home, depressed, Topaz runs into Snarf on the street. She initially distrusts him as a cute but mean creature, but he declares that it was all Simon’s doing and appeals to her using his cuteness. He gets her to come into the shadows and when a drop of Amber falls from a tree branch onto her head, she’s engulfed in its power and starts transforming into Simon. Bursting out of the amber bubble, Topaz’s appearance fades back to normal, but now Simon is fully in control of her and immediately yells at Snarf for his earlier insulting him to gain the troll’s trust. Deep inside of her own head, Topaz is tormented by a vision of Simon, bragging of how he possessed her thanks to her low self-esteem which left her defenseless. With Topaz subjugated, Simon prepares to move on to the other trolls and take them down before they learn how powerful they truly are. The next day, the troll girls wait for Topaz outside the school, worried about her not answering their calls. Topaz-Simon arrives on her Skoot, swerving through the crowd and crash-landing into the girls when he can’t stop. He snips at them not to get so close and they wonder about “her” voice and appearance. He blames it on a cold and his inability to work the scoot. He tries to act natural, but Ruby questions the clothes he’s wearing while inside her head, Topaz desperately tries to reach out to them, to no avail. After badmouthing the Talent Show, Topaz-Simon insists they head to class and the girls are even more surprised. Sometime later while having lunch on the stage, the four trolls discuss Topaz’s sudden aggressive behaviors. The troll in question arrives, dressed badly once more as Simon insists he will perform in the talent show and advices Ruby not to mess things up. While he pauses to fix his makeup, Amethyst gets a glimpse of his reflection and sees Simon’s true face. At home, Amethyst is having trouble keeping her hair upright and Grandma Van Der Troll arrives, remarking that she is clearly distraught over something as signified by her limp hair. Amethyst explains Topaz’s odd behavior and while she believes her grandmother’s advice that it might just be a phase, the elder troll is herself suspicious. Out in the Haunted Woodz, Simon returns to Snarf, bragging about how easily he’s tricked the others and plans to dispose of them after the Talent Show. Inside her head, Topaz is still trying to get out but her continued discontent is getting in the way. Snarf questions why Simon would wait to make his move, to which the gremlin brags he wants to win the competition. Plus, if he does away with the trolls while they celebrate the win, he gets to keep their trophy. The Talent Show arrives and Rock has just finished a display of being the strongest troll in school, to which Mr. Trollheimer (the MC) jokes about to the audience. Snarf sneaks into the auditorium just as Flint is going up to perform on his guitar. While preparing in the dressing room, Simon-Topaz is trying to advise the girls on their routine which annoys Ruby. Amethyst again spies something odd in the mirror and while Simon tries to hide it, she brings it up to the others. Sapphire snaps a picture of the “troll” and the group sees Simon’s image in the mirror, finally tipping them off that their enemy has possessed their friend. The four sneaks off and run into Obsidian who has already arrived to the school. She explains that it was Simon’s dark magic that turned the ancient troll world to ruins and lead to his imprisonment in the hidden realm. This was thanks to the five ancient trolls, though their magic has weakened with age and they can’t perform the spell anymore. She herself is one of those trolls, along with Mr. Trollheimer and Amethyst’s grandma, who both arrive on the scene. Glossing over the surprise, Grandma Van Der Troll prepares to teach them a new spell, but mentions that without Topaz there to complete the Magic of the Five, they’ll just have to do their best. Back in the auditorium, Flint finishes his song to the cheers of the crowd though Snarf is booing him from the stands. Mr. Trollheimer introduces the Troll girls, being called the “BFFL: Best Friends For Life.” Their routine starts out with a song performance and while Simon is distracted with trying to show off, the girls slip their incantation into the lyrics and attempt to cast the spell; but without Topaz, it isn’t strong enough to defeat Simon. Amethyst calls out to Topaz inside of her head and the trapped troll adds in her own voice, allowing her to expel Simon out of her mouth to the disgust and delight of the audience. Unleashed, Simon prepares to attack them, but the Ancients pull together and create a portal into which they send him and Snarf (with some help from Topaz). With Simon gone, the girls complete their routine, this time getting it perfect. Extended ending Afterwards, Topaz checks her things and is horrified to learn Simon trashed her makeup case, used her toothbrush, and destroyed her favorite shoes, but is relieved he's gone and out of her head. Ruby's confident that after dealing with Simon twice in a row, nothing can scare them anymore...well, except for Mr. Trollheimer's upcoming test. Spell Moment * Body Building Spell Spells Used *'To Mr. Trollheimer's take us straight, without a spell, we'll all be late' **User: Sapphire **Result: Teleports the BFFL to Mr. Trollheimer's class *'Nasty gremlin in our friend, now your plot is at an end, leave her body right away, have no choice, do what we say' **User: BFFL **Result: Get Simon to leave Topaz's body (Note: Only works for the Magic of the Five) *'Vortex spell, Ancient style' **User: Obsidian, Amethyst's Grandma, Mr. Trollheimer **Result: Sends Simon and Snarf back to the Haunted Woodz via vortex Song * Got The Moves, We Got The Style Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes